Starscream's Lament
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: A very brief add on to "Skyfire's Remorse" Implied Slash, no actual bad stuff. T for safe-T.


I was asked by a couple people (no literally, two) to make a continuation to "Skyfire's Remorse" a lot of people said it didn't feel complete. So I decided to do the continuation from Starscream's end of things. This contains reference to bad things, but really it's harmless unless you read the other fic :/ Very short.

This fiction has now been exorcised of its grammar demons by my gorgeous girl. She has done me the great and generous favor of ripping apart all of my crappy writing and turning it into something bearable to read. I am finally taking the time to implement all her suggestions. So if you read this fic previously and noticed how awful it was, let me assure you that the story itself is just as horrible, but the grammar is much improved.

* * *

Starscream was thankful no one was in his way when he arrived back at the Decepticon base. He needed time to calm down, to think.

'Why, dammit, why_?' _Starscream thought bitterly. 'Why couldn't we just have neverfound him again? I made my peace a long time ago. Now here he is to throw it back in my face. I just wanted to forget!'

Starscream walked slowly to his personal quarters. Maybe he wouldn't run into any other Decepticons. He just wanted to recharge and leave the traumatic ordeal behind him.

"Starscream." No such luck.

"Yes, Megatron?" Starscream sighed. Of course Megatron would have picked this exact moment to be roaming the halls of the base. Wasn't it always that way?

"You did not report in on your return. I thought you were still out." Megatron's heavy metallic footsteps approached. Normally Starscream would have turned to face him by now. Starscream seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"I am sorry. I'm exhausted from my flight and was hoping to recharge." Starscream mumbled. He felt Megatron's hand rest heavily on the tip of his shoulder adornment.

"A simple flight exhausted your energy supply?" Megatron sneered in disbelief.

"I was pursued by an Autobot. Shaking him before I returned to base was difficult." Starscream lied. To lie was something that came naturally. It was all part of being a Decepticon.

"You are lying." To detect deception was also part of being a Decepticon. "No matter. Whatever you are plotting, Starscream, I will find out soon enough." Megatron released his shoulder and his footfalls faded down the corridor. Starscream thanked whatever higher power there was that he hadn't had to look Megatron in the optics. Right now, he didn't feel strong enough.

Starscream made it the rest of the way back to his chambers without incident. He fell face down onto his recharge berth. He felt fluid rising to his eyes again. Skyfire's feeling lingered painfully in his spark. He could not shake the feeling that he was the one at fault for what had happened. After all, it had been him that betrayed Skyfire.

Starscream was a traitor, this he knew. He acknowledged it, embraced it even. For did he really betray? Megatron, king of the liars, ruler of the traitors, master of the forsaken. Megatron was evil, he cared for no one. He was just power hungry. When Starscream betrayed him, there was no guilt because there was no loyalty in the first place.

Skyfire was a different matter. Starscream had once loved him, but the war had changed him. The war had changed everything. After Skyfire's "death" Starscream had grieved. In his despair he became bitter, and Megatron came to him, offering retribution for things that were the fault of no one. Revenge had felt so good. Was it the Autobots' fault Skyfire had "died"? No. Did that make slaughtering them in the name of retribution any less sweet? Not at all.

Somewhere along the way Starscream had lost sight of everything he stood for. Megatron and the Decepticon cause became his reason for being. And even with Skyfire back, that would not change. How must it have felt for Skyfire to be betrayed by his beloved? Starscream knew now. He had felt it, seen it, experienced it exactly as Skyfire had. The very worst part of it all was that Skyfire forgave him. Forgiveness was not something he wanted. It was not something he deserved. But there it was, shining in Skyfire's spark, for him to take. Not that he ever would.

Starscream tried not to cry. He didn't want to be that weak. He just kept reminding himself that the emotions left behind were not his. They were Skyfire's, and when the residual energy worked its way through his system, Starscream could stop caring. He had learned long ago that it hurt too much to care.


End file.
